1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generation technology and more particularly, to a wave-making and power-generating system, which utilizes a wave-making drum to move water in a water reservoir in making waves, forcing a float to rotate a power generator via a transmission mechanism and an inertial wheel set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although nuclear power generator is an effective power generation source, there is always controversy surrounding nuclear waste disposal and nuclear power generation safety-related issues. Further, thermal power can provide electricity for the people's livelihood, however it is less in line with the principles of environmental protection and its cost is high. Further, wind powered and solar powered electricity generation plants are in line with the principles of environmental protection, however, their installation cost is high, and the level of wind and solar power generation is conditional upon the weather and time of day. As for hydroelectric power, the level of water reserved determines the hydroelectric effect. Further, hydroelectric power generation is also limited to dams, water sources, and thus the application of hydroelectric power generation has geographical restrictions. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power generation system that does not cause pollution and does not produce waste, and is environmentally friendly and cost-effective.